


Банк

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Будут деньги — будет влияние, а с ним он встанет на одну ступень с, казалось бы, недосягаемым Брюсом Уэйном.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Kudos: 17





	Банк

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

Сначала Артур думал, что без таблеток ему будет плохо — черт бы его побрал, когда он потерял рецепт, — но оказалось, что он и забыл, как без них бывает хорошо.

Мысли обрели четкость и больше не напоминали полудохлых рыб в грязном аквариуме — наоборот, мелькала то одна, то другая, только и успевай ловить за хвост. Он осознал, что и реакции перестали быть заторможенными, а дурацкая неуклюжесть вместе с этим исчезла, словно ее и не было.

Даже настроение будто стало лучше. Еще бы — без почти сроднившегося с ним тремора, без подавленности и сонливости он словно стал другим человеком. А раз так — то почему бы теперь, когда он больше не был похож на жалкого сумасшедшего _его делали сумасшедшим таблетки, они и только они_ , не исполнить собственные желания?

Желание, по правде, у него было только одно.

Брюс-Брюси-Брюс.

От одной только этой мысли Артур расплывался в широкой улыбке — не смеялся, просто наслаждался знанием, что скоро, совсем скоро, его мечты сбудутся. По-другому и быть не могло.

Но, как и ко всему хорошему, к этому нужно было очень тщательно подготовиться.

Во-первых, добыть деньги.

Поначалу — в первые дни — он думал сделать это, как говорят обычно, честным путем. Но потом вдруг понял, что такой способ — пустая и долгая трата времени. Сколотить небольшое состояние можно и за пять минут — или за две, зависит от того, как ляжет карта.

А у него карта всегда ложилась Джокером.

А во-вторых… Ну, все пойдет само собой? Будут деньги — будет влияние, а с ним он встанет на одну ступень с, казалось бы, недосягаемым Брюсом Уэйном. Странно, как эта идея не пришла раньше? Такая простая и в то же время — изящная. Идеальная шутка.

И самое главное — не последняя.

Свой старый костюм он нашел в дальнем углу самой верхней полки шкафа. Доставал его, балансируя на табуретке на одной ноге, и в той же позе придирчиво его осмотрел. Тут подлатать, простирнуть, погладить — и вот он снова на коне, а потом можно будет и купить что-то еще яркое, кричащее, под стать стилю. И револьвер — револьвер оказался на той же полке.

Он уже и не помнил, как умудрился получить его назад, но это был тот самый, старый, револьвер, с которым он впервые вышел на сцену.

И рассказал свою лучшую — только на сегодняшний день — шутку.

Он прижал костюм вместе с револьвером к груди и легко спрыгнул с табуретки. Закружил с ними, с легкостью вспоминая движения когда-то подсмотренного вальса. Возможно, такой он станцует и с Брюсом, да и не только его — еще множество других: танго, рок-н-ролл, квикстеп, что-то медленное, что-то быстрое. Главное, чтобы музыка была в голове — а сейчас она заиграла громко, с новой силой, ведя его вперед.

Чтобы предстать перед публикой во всем блеске и вернуть костюму жизнь, ушел день. Еще половину дня он добывал патроны и взрывчатку, и тем же вечером уже не Артур — Джокер ступил в фойе банка.

Взрывчатка уже находилась внутри, в сумке одной из клерков. Подкинуть туда бомбу — дело несложное, — главным было заболтать ее в курилке на улице, пока она шарилась в сумке в поисках телефона. Когда он начал нести совсем уж откровенную чушь, она подняла на него взгляд — а это и было нужно.

И сейчас механизм неумолимо ждал своего часа.

Джокер прокашлялся и воздел руку с револьвером. В фойе было шумно и людно — никто на него и внимания не обратил.

Пришлось сделать выстрел.

И после него — и чьего-то короткого испуганного вскрика — наступила тишина.

— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа, — нараспев произнес Джокер. — Я вижу, вы тут заскучали, поэтому предлагаю сыграть со мной в одну очень интересную игру. Возражения не принимаются.

Он поднял вторую руку — с зажатым в ней спусковым устройством.

— Видите эту штуку? — спросил он. — Где-то в здании прячется миленькая аккуратная бомба. У вас есть, — он быстро опустил руку, чтобы взглянуть на часы, и снова поднял ее, — десять минут, чтобы найти ее и обезвредить. Как только время пройдет — бум! — и начнется настоящее веселье. Или же, — он чуть склонил голову, — вы можете откупиться от меня. Всех денег, что есть в кассе, будет достаточно. Тогда я выключу таймер, и вы сможете искать взрывчатку сколько угодно.

Пара человек в костюмах нырнули за дверь, скрывающую офисные помещения. Похоже, надеялись найти устройство. Ну что же, пусть ищут. 

— И кстати, — Джокер подмигнул и погладил детонатор в ладони, — я уйду через пять минут. А дальше как-нибудь сами.

Он подождал с пару секунд и направился к кассе. Люди — до одури предсказуемые существа, и им сейчас очень не хотелось умирать. Они же не знали, что тротила в заряде хватит только на то, чтобы взорвать одну комнату. Как и не знали, что никакого таймера по сути и не было — и в этом и была вся соль его шутки. Но ее восприняли всерьез — сами себе дураки.

Девушка за стеклом уже собирала деньги в мешок, и Джокер насвистывал в ожидании. Следил за каждым ее движением — и уловил, что она успела мимоходом нажать что-то под столом. Наверняка вызвала полицию — или охрану, или черт еще знает кого, не важно. Надо было уходить.

Джокер усмехнулся и пинком выбил неприметную дверь. Выхватил у девчонки мешок и, насвистывая, направился к выходу.

Уже в дверях он демонстративно клацнул кнопкой на псевдо-спуске и направился вниз по авеню.

Но не успел пройти и двух шагов — перед ним выросла темная высокая фигура в плаще.

Взгляд Джокера уперся в эмблему летучей мыши на груди. Он поднял взгляд — и расплылся в улыбке.

— Бэтси! — воскликнул он. — Какая приятная неожиданность!

— Деньги верни, — бросил Бэтмен.

— Как грубо, — расстроенно протянул Джокер. Быстро облизнулся и поманил пальцем: — Наклонись, расскажу кое-что.

Бэтмен посмотрел на него словно бы с недоумением — но и правда нагнулся — так, чтобы Джокеру было удобно поделиться секретом. Но тот не собирался этого делать — вместо этого он быстро и влажно поцеловал Брюса — конечно, Брюса, кто же еще это мог быть? — в губы и рванул прочь.

Эффект неожиданности сыграл свое — Брюс не сразу бросился в погоню. Но все-таки уже мчался за ним — и нагонял.

Джокер скривил губы — и запустил руку в мешок прямо на ходу. Выудил пачку денег, швырнул ее за спину, следом — вторую, третью. Обернулся на секунду — люди уже бросались к свеженьким стодолларовым купюрам, витавшим в воздухе.

Теперь Брюсу будет сложнее его догнать.

Оторвавшись, Джокер свернул в переулок, другой, третий, окончательно путая следы. Мешок заметно опустел, и это уже было досадно.

Но досаднее всего было то, что он зачем-то убегал от Брюса — вместо того, чтобы взять горяченьким, когда тот пришел за ним сам.

Осознав это, Джокер резко остановился. Едва не бросился обратно, но покачал головой: уже поздно. Ну да ладно — какое-то количество денег у него осталось. Их хватит, чтобы найти новую — тайную — квартиру и ждать нового случая встретиться.

Или подготовить его самому.

— Брюс-Брюси-Брюс, — промурлыкал Джокер и мечательно коснулся пальцами собственных губ — те все еще будто горели от короткого поцелуя. Все будет хорошо — теперь он знал это точно.

Пусть шутку никто не оценил, но зато он стал на целых два шага ближе к своей цели.


End file.
